2 strange deaths (part 2)
((2 strange deaths (part 2))) by: DATBURGERDONUT the 1st one before you read this one So I finally made it to my friends house. The sun was setting. So we each got our mittens, and beanies, and other stuff. Her dad worked for the fbi, so she had access to this one thing of metal, that can open all doors supposedly. She opened the murderer's house. What we found in there, was really chilling. As soon as we opened the door, we were greeted by a hanging body. It looked fake a little. There was a little blood on the carpets here and there, and it had a nasty smell. We inspected all rooms. Until we reached, the master bedroom. We saw pictures of girls, ranging from 8 years old, to 18. It was disturbing. Besides that, on the walls along with the photos, were what looked like names. After a minute, we were finally punched with a horrible smell coming from the closet. I didn't want to open it, fearing it was trash, and it would make us pass out. So we found the murderer's computer. There were 2 tabs open, Roblox, and Google. On the Google search it read "How to hide a dead body" and on roblox he was in the Roblox Studio and was working on a game. My friend didn't know much about Roblox, but I did. I decided to troll the murderer, by finishing his game for him. I did some derpy stuff to it, and then published it, along with advertisement. We each giggled. My friend said she needed to use the bathroom, so she went into the bathroom, and um....found "stuff" dripping all over it, along with blood. She pissed outside. So lets just say this, my curiosity got the best of me, and I peeked into the closet. It was so disturbing and shocking. What I found, was a pile of dead bodies. I barfed, because my stomach already felt sick. Then we both heard the door open to the front of the house. We were paralyzed. I whisper to her "shhh. run like sh*t". So we dashed out of the house. Luckily we were elite track runners. We saw some guy go into the room, while we went behind a bush to hide. He was wearing some rag mask. He had a rusty, bloody shovel. "lets get out of here" my friend whisper loudly to me. The guy saw us and yelled "Hi AMIGO" and ran to us. He was going to kill us. We jumped over his short fence and ran to town. NEXT MONTH So my friend said she had gotten a friend request from someone named h41amig0 and accepted it. She said he had invited her to a family/friend reunion he was having in the woods. I just had a poker face as she said this. She said "you should come to! its today". I knew something wasn't right. Perhaps she had forgotten what had happened nearly a month ago. Maybe she was hypnotized. I do know one thing that happened for sure... All I know is, that night, I lost a friend... Category:Shock Ending Category:Creepy Category:Disturbing